The Reunion
by DreamSheep
Summary: April is going to her high school reunion. How does she feel? What can Jackson do?


**Hi All! I have finally got around to writing this multi-chapter fic based on the idea of April attending her High School reunion. As usual reviews are appreciated ;)**

As Jackson Avery opened the front door to his home he was met with a little person running fully speed towards him. He skilfully threw is workbag on the ground in time to sweep the little bundle of energy into his arms.

'Daddy!' Four-year-old Grace Avery exclaimed in glee as her father swung her around in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey there peanut' he replied with a grin

'Mommy's making 'sanga for dinner'

'Is that right?' Jackson questioned as he carried his daughter towards the kitchen.

The Avery family dog, Macaroni, greeted him as he put Grace down so she could go watch her mother finish making the dinner. After a quick pat on the dog's head, Jackson walked towards his wife who was checking her lasagna in the oven.

'Hey there beautiful' he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

'Hi, how was your day?' April replied quietly.

Jackson was confused. Usually this was her favourite time of day, when they were all together about to have dinner. He decided he wouldn't question her mood straight away but he would do some investigation.

'It was awesome. The facial reconstruction went great! How was yours?

'It was ok. The pit was quiet so I got to catch Eli's soccer game. They won.

'That's great! Where is he?' Jackson questioned

'He's upstairs finishing his homework. Gracie will you go tell him that dinner is ready please?'

"Ok Mommy!' Grace chirped as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get her big brother

'Our daughter really is like Sonic the Hedgehog' Jackson quipped as he set the table for their meal

April nodded non-committedly and began to serve the food on to four plates. Jackson was even more puzzled by her behaviour and determined to get to the bottom of it.

Before he could question her, the kids entered the kitchen and sat down at the table for dinner.

'Hey bud! I heard you won your soccer game today, that's great!' Jackson said proudly to Eli.

'Yeah and I scored a goal!' Eli responded with a mouth full of food

'Eli, swallow then talk' April said in an exasperated tone

'Sorry Mom' the eight year old responded sheepishly.

The rest of the dinner consisted of general conversation about their days although April still remained unusually quiet.

After dinner as they were clearing up Jackson turned to Eli and said ' How about you and I take Mac for a walk while Grace has her bath before bedtime?' Jackson felt his older child might be able to shed some light on his mother's funny mood.

'Ok, let me grab my sneakers' Eli said.

'We won't be too long' Jackson said to April as he kissed the side of her head.

He grabbed Macaronis lead and waited for Eli at the front door.

'Ready bud' he said opening the front door and leading his son and their dog out on to the street.

Thy walked in silence for a few minutes until Eli piped up 'Dad?'

'Yeah?'

'Mom was acting really weird today.'

Great, Jackson thought, he didn't even have to ask. Eli amazed him sometimes.

Jackson looked at his son, 'How was she weird bud?'

'Well, at my soccer game she was like normal mom. She cheered when I scored and sang really loud to the radio on the way home with Gracie'

Jackson smiled at that image.

'When we got home, Mom checked the mailbox. There was one letter for her. When she opened it she had a big frown on her face and started acting weird.'

'What was in the letter bud?' Jackson questioned

'Dunno, Mom put it in her pocket and told me to go do my homework'

So the letter had upset April. He knew he had to ask her.

Jackson and Eli walked in confortable silence until they reached the front door of there home Letting Macaroni off his lead, Jackson turned to Eli and said

'Time to start getting ready for bed Eli'

As Eli made his way up the stairs Jackson went in search of April. He found her in their living room with a big glass of wine Usually his wife wasn't much of a drinker.

'Grace wants you to go and say goodnight to her' April said to Jackson while looking into her glass of wine.

He looked at her worriedly; she was not his usual April at all.

'Ok but when I come back you are going to tell me what's bothering you.

April tried to protest but Jackson had already left the room to go and say goodnight to his children.

He slowly entered Graces room and saw his daughter was already nearly asleep.

"Night peanut, sweet dreams. Love you' he whispered, kissing her forehead and brushing a curl from her eyes.

'Love you too Daddy' his little girl whispered back.

Jackson grinned. It really was the little things in life that made you happy he thought.

He made his way to his son's room. He found him already in bed reading a comic.

'10 more minutes buddy then lights out ok?'

"Got it Dad! Night!'

'Sweet dreams bud'

As Jackson made his way down the stairs towards their living room he thought about how to open the conversation with his wife. She seemed really upset.

He walked towards her, sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and went for a simple but classic

'What's wrong sweetheart?'

April looked up at him, brown eyes full of trepidation and forehead creased in a frown

'Well…' she began


End file.
